This invention relates to a power stacking apparatus for receiving a stream of articles and causing the articles to be placed in a stack, and, more particularly, to a power stacking apparatus for receiving a seriatim stream of envelopes discharged from a postage meter mailing machine.
A power stacking apparatus has been developed particularly suited for receiving envelopes delivered in a seriatim manner from a mailing machine. Generally, the power stacker is comprised of a support housing having a deck fixably mounted along the housing. A registration wall is fixably mounted to the housing and extends generally perpendicular relative to the deck. A stack wall is slidably mounted to the housing at one end of the deck and has a reclined surface extending generally upwardly from the deck. The stack wall is slidably mounted to the housing such that the stack wall can be horizontally displaced relative to the deck. Support rods are provided for providing article support between the deck and displaced stack wall as well as between the registration and displaced stack wall. Threaded hubs are provided for causing the delivered articles to be collected against the stack wall and assume a generally parallel stacked orientation generally parallel to the reclined surface.
It is the intent of the power stacker to receive envelopes from the mailing machine on the stacker deck in a shingled manner. Transport belts with the assistance of a friction stack wheel transport the shingled envelopes to the threaded hubs. The threaded hubs engage the respective envelopes to forcibly cause the envelope to assume a generally vertical biased position against the stack wall. The collection of envelopes against the stack wall causes the stack wall to journey outward in response to forced engagement of the envelopes. It is the further intent of the power stacker to stack mix sized mail of varying thickness of up to three quarter of an inch. It has been empirically determined that the performance of the power stacker to consistently stack mixed envelopes of varying thickness of up to three quarter of an inch was unsatisfactory. For example, when stacking three quarter inch thick envelopes, it has been observed that the envelope became lodged at the stack wheel.